Ren's Secret
by Gate to Dreams
Summary: Ren has a secret. what is it? lame summary I know, but it's late and i'm tired. warnings inside. I DO NOT OW THE LYRICS, SO GO AWAY IF YOUR GONNA HATE. rating will go up later


Characters: Chiroro, Zero, Ai, Mew, Orina, Ren, Fafa, Watabe, Goa

Pairings: Zero x Ren

WARNING: Swearing, lemon, rape, gay love

((Second attempt on making a songfic. Please don't hate! And everyone is OOC))

I sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror. "Damn it," I was the lead singer in this band. I secretly do this to gain extra money and I enjoy it. No one knows about it but Watabe and Chiroro. I don't know what'll happen if the whole rest of the school found out. They would probably laugh at me. I was the most popular singer out there, and if they laugh at me, I will beat the crap out of them. I had a secret crush to. His nickname is Zero and he's my idol. And CRAP! "Sir, your friends are coming to the show tonight." my adviser, Sarto, she was a sweet thing, but not my type. "Okay." I replied dully and she left me alone with my thoughts. "Now, which song to sing..." I had a couple of songs to choose from. "Let's go with Super Psycho Love." I got up from my chair, turned off all the lights and left the room.

I a special outfit for each song. I walk down the halls and I was wearing skin tight black leather pants, my blond hair was braided and tied into a small ponytail, a purple long sleeved half shirt that showed a lot of my stomach, purple leather shoes and a white mask (the same one for my Bleach stories). I was also wearing silver bracelets to add to the hotness of my outfit. "Sir, you're up next." Sarto said as she passed me. I sigh and head out onto the stage. The lights were dim, and I heard Lodi shout "Are you ready?!" the crowd cheered louder.

-Zero's POV

"YEAH!" the crowd shouted in excitement. "THEN LET THE CONCERT BEGIN!" the lead singer shouted and the music started up. "His hair color looks familiar." Ai said next to me and I nodded. Then he started to sing:

"Something lately drives me crazy

Has to do with how you make me

Struggle to get your attention

Calling you brings aprehension

Texts from you and sex from you

Are things that are not so uncommon

Flirt with you, you're all about it

Tell me why I feel unwanted?

[DAMN!] (Lodi)

If you didn't want me back

Why'd you have to act like that?

It's confusing to the core

'Cause I know you want it

[OH!] (Iron)

And if you didn't wanna be

Something substantial with me

Then why do you give me more?

Babe I know you want it

Say that you want me everyday

that you want me every way

That you need me

Got me trippin' super psycho love

Aim, pull the trigger

Feel the pain getting bigger

go insane from the bitter feeling

Trippin' super psycho love"

"Even his voice sounds familiar," Mew whispered into my ear. "I know right? But who?" I asked her but she surged her shoulders and watched the lead singer dance. I watched him swing his hips in time to the beat and I felt my heart pound in my chest.

"Pull me off to darkened corners

Where all other eyes avoid us

Tell me how I memorize you

I love you and despise you

Back to the crowd where you ignore me

Bedroom eyes to those before me

How am I supposed to handle

lit the fuse and missed the candle

[DAMN!] (Lodi)

If you wanna let me go

Baby please just let me know

You're not going to get away with leading me on

Say that you want me everyday

that you want me every way

That you need me

Got me trippin' super psycho love

Aim, pull the trigger

Feel the pain getting bigger

go insane from the bitter feeling

Trippin' super psycho love"

-Ren's POV

I lost myself into the music as I always did. The reason why I keep getting suspended was so I could deal with my music career.

"Say you want me

Say you need me

Tear my heart out slow

[And bleed me] (Iron)

You want me

You need me

You're gonna be with me!

I know you want me too

I think you want me too

please say you want me too

[Because you're going to] (Lodi)

Say that you want me everyday

that you want me every way

That you need me

Got me trippin' super psycho love

Aim, pull the trigger

Feel the pain getting bigger

go insane from the bitter feeling

Trippin' super psycho love

Say that you want me everyday

that you want me every way

That you need me

Got me trippin' super psycho love

Aim, pull the trigger

Feel the pain getting bigger

go insane from the bitter feeling

Trippin' super psycho love!"

The song ended and I scanned the crowd with a huge smile that was hidden behind the mask I was wearing. "Thank you!" Royce said into the microphone and the crowd went silent. "And Little Devil would like to say a few words before we sing the next song!" I stepped forward and sighed. "We would like to thank you for coming tonight. I know some of you traveled far in order to hear us sing, and I will not disappoint all my fans. And in return, I would like it if you would not be disappointed in us, as you know, some of the artists have asked me to sing their songs because they had become ill. So not all the fame should go to me. And without further delay, I bring you 'My Last Breath'!" the crowd went wild and the music started up:

"Mons[x4]

Monster

How should I feel?

Creatures lie here,

looking through the window...

Monster.

How should I feel?

Creatures lie here,

looking through the window."

-Zero's POV

And now I knew. It was Ren Gaina! He was the one singing. "Holy shit! Ren Gaina is the one singing!" Mew voiced my thoughts exactly. "But his voice is soooo beautiful!" a girl squealed out.

"Monster.

How should I feel?

Creatures lie here,

looking through the window.

Check this out... (Iron)"

I felt my heart pounding harder in my chest as I watched him dance in time with the music. I had a secret fetish with watching him from a distance. "You're so great!" a male voice shrieked out. "You're so awesome!"

"His little whispers

Love me. Love me.

That's all I ask for.

Love me. Love me.

He battered his tiny fists

to feel something.

Wondered what it's like to touch

and feel something.

[Turn it up!] (Royce)

Monster.

How should I feel?

Creatures lie here,

looking through the window.

Monster.

How should I feel?

Creatures lie here,

looking through the window."

Ren pumped his left fist into the air twice, turned from the crowd, bent forward and stood straight just as fast. He placed his right hand on his hip, turned his upper body and leaned far back before standing straight again.

"That night he cadged her.

Bruised and broke her.

He struggled closer.

Then he, stole her.

Violet wrists and then her ankles.

Silent pain.

[Check this out...] (Iron)

then he slowly saw their

nightmares were his dreams.

Monster.

How should I feel?

Creatures lie here,

looking through the window.

I will, hear their voices.

I am a glass child.

I'm Hanna's regrets."

-Ren's POV

My mind was blank as I danced to the song. Then there was a smoke screen and then it cleared and I was wearing white jean shorts with leather belts wrapped around my thighs and ankle accessories and my purple half shirt was a black turtle neck sweater with red rose patterns. But my mask stayed in place and my long blond hair was flowing freely.

"Monster.

How should I feel?

Turn the sheets down.

Murder ears with pillow lace.

There's bath tubs,

full of glow flies.

Bathe in kerosene.

Their words tattoed in his veins.

[Miracle...] (Lodi)

I took off the sweater, which revealed a gray t-shirt with black flames with a skull in it. I threw the sweater to the crowd and a green haired girl caught it and squealed.

"Monster. [Monster (Royce)]

Monster.

How should I feel? [How should I feel? (Lodi)]

Creatures lie here. [Creatures lie here. (Iron)]

looking through the windows."

"Thank you everyone!" I bowed to the crowd that had stood up cheering. And then the red curtains fell and I stood back to my full height and sighed. "That was the best YET Ren! We make one hell of a band!" I took off my mask and turned to smile at everyone. "You were all great." they grinned at me and I had to admit, they were my only true friends that I could trust with this secret.

Seeing as how they weren't like me, they thought that I was normal. "Let's all celebrate by eating out!" Lodi exclaimed as we reached back stage. "Are you forgetting that we need to get our paychecks first?" Iron grumbled low in his throat as he crossed his arms. "I need to get dressed guys. I can't go out in public like this." they nodded in understanding and I went to the dressing rooms.

"Here are your clothes Little Devil." Sarto said as she handed me my clothes. "Thanks." I said as she left me alone so I could change.

-Zero's POV

Me and everyone else in the concert hall stood up at once and we started to head out the door. "I still can't believe Little Devil is Ren of all people." Ai said as he lowered his head. But Fafa seemed to be very happy about all this. "You mean to tell me that you listen to Ren singing?!" a male voice asked with a hint of suspicion in his words. We turn around and see Goa with his arms crossed. "And I can't believe a grown man like you does the same thing." I taunted with a smirk on my face. "I so happen to have liked his music before I found out that he was actually Ren!" we heard Ms. Chiroro giggled from behind Goa and she stepped to the side and she said, "I knew all along who he actually was. I was the first one he told when he got suspended one time. Goa was the second and we were the only two who knew his secret."

We stared at the two of them with wide eyes.


End file.
